The present invention relates to saw blades and, more particularly, to a tooth form for reciprocating saw blades.
Reciprocating saws are utilized to cut metallic and wooden materials. Ordinarily, when utilizing a reciprocating saw blade, the user generally looks at various aspects of the saw blade. When choosing a reciprocating saw blade, the user considers the expectant life of the saw blade; how many cuts before saw blade replacement occurs. Secondly, the user is concerned with the speed of the saw blade, how fast the saw blade cuts through the material. Next the user considers the durability of the saw blade; how long it will last under normal wear and tear. Finally, the user is concerned with the accuracy of the saw blade; how well will the saw blade follow its intended line of cut.
The present invention provides the art with a reciprocating saw blade utilized for cutting a metallic material. The saw blade increases the life of the saw blade as well as the speed of cut of the saw blade.
According to the present invention, a reciprocating saw blade comprises a rake cut face having a first end forming a tip and a second end being continuous with the first gullet. A relief face extends from the tip of the rake face and is continuous with a second gullet. The rake face defines a relief angle of between about 38° to about 42°. The rake face and the relief face define an included angle of about 45° to about 50°. The rake face has a desired tooth depth wherein the tooth depth is about 30% to 47% of the maximum gullet depth and about 18% to 26% of a pitch length. The first and second gullet have a radius of about 52% to 55% of the maximum gullet depth. Also, the rake face has an angle from about 0° to about 3°. The relief angle is about 40° and the included angle is about 50°.
According to a second aspect of the invention, reciprocating blade has a plurality of teeth comprising said teeth having a tooth form including a rake face with a first end forming a tip and a second end being continuously with the first gullet. A relief face extend from the tip of the rake face and is continuous with the second gullet. The relief face defines a relief angle of between about 38° to about 42°. The rake face and the relief face define an included angle from about 45° to 50°. The rake face has a desired tooth depth such that the tooth depth is about 30% to 47% of a maximum gullet depth and about 18% to 26% of the pitch depth. The saw blade includes set and unset teeth wherein the unset tooth is considered a raker tooth.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.